the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Roundup transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 5 “The Roundup” EXT. STREET – NEIGHBORHOOD BLOCK PARTY CHEN, NOLAN, and WEST are setting up an LAPD table with buttons and stickers. NOLAN Should we be flattered that Sergeant Grey selected us to represent the department at this block party? CHEN I think you're forgetting four key words: On our day off. WEST I'll take it as a vote of confidence. NOLAN This is some great swag. Did you get this from Grey? CHEN I think Officer Above and Beyond bought those himself. WEST Hey. I got a guy at Kinko's, okay? CHEN Mm-hmm. WEST hands each of them a vase with some flowers in it. WEST All right, you guys make yourself useful and, uh, fill these up with water. I saw a hose in that side yard. CHEN and NOLAN head off to fill the vases from a hose in a nearby yard. NOLAN How you doing? CHEN Fine. NOLAN You want to talk about it? CHEN There's nothing to talk about. So let's just focus on the work. NOLAN I just wanted to make sure you weren't still mad. CHEN Do I look mad? NOLAN No. CHEN Look, you're on the rebound from a 20-year marriage. This was never gonna be long-term. So let's just move on. They finish with the hose and walk back to the street, passing by three kids sitting on the lawn. KID FRIEND #1 Is that your girlfriend? NOLAN Hey, kids. Ever been tased? SGT. GREY is checking out their table. GREY Nice pins. WEST Thank you, sir. GREY This might be your only hope to lure those kids from LAFD. NOLAN All due respect, sir, they have a fire engine. To a 6-year-old, that's crack. GREY I am not gonna be shown up by some department that publishes shirtless calendars. West, Chen, let's get in the game. GREY leads the other two over to the LAFD area where they hand out some buttons. CHEN (to firefighter ANTONIO) Hey, Antonio. Here's a button. ANTONIO Okay. CHEN Um, I guess I have stickers. An older kid comes up to ask NOLAN a question at the table. JEFFREY Hey. Hypothetically, if a neighborhood cat has been killed and the owners contact the authorities, will you investigate? NOLAN Did you kill a cat? JEFFREY I told you the cat's hypothetical. NOLAN Did you kill anything non-hypothetical? (JEFFREY grabs a couple of buttons and runs off.) Hey! They're free! You don't have to run. NOLAN takes a couple of buttons and goes over to the kids sitting on the lawn. There are only two at the moment. NOLAN Hey, guys. Where's your friend? KID FRIEND #2 holds up a water gun. KID FRIEND #2 He ran out of ammo. NOLAN looks over to the hose, then sees the gate to the backyard is open. When he goes to check, he sees a child face down in a swimming pool and jumps in to pull him out. NOLAN comes running back to the street party with the unconscious child in his arms. NOLAN Help! Help! He's not breathing! I need a CPR mask. He carries the child over to the firefighters, who get a gurney and a mask. ANTONIO Clear out! Grab that gurney! The firefighters resuscitate the child and everyone cheers. CHEN Good job, Antonio. ANTONIO Thank you. GREY, WEST, and NOLAN stand nearby watching. GREY (to NOLAN) Good job. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, DAY – BEDROOM NOLAN stirs in bed, alone, awakened by some sound, and looks around groggily. NOLAN Lucy? He takes his gun out of the nightstand and creeps through the house, following the sound of someone muttering and rattling around in the kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen he sees the back of a man fiddling with a coffee machine and he lowers the gun. BEN Oh! NOLAN Ben? BEN Whoa. Hey. Well, is that how you greet your best friend turned landlord? NOLAN I wasn't expecting you for another week. BEN Well, I got homesick. I mean, I was also worried that I abandoned you in your time of need. NOLAN Yeah, it's been really tough living here. BEN You know what I mean? NOLAN Right. BEN Come here. Good to see you. NOLAN You too. NOLAN puts the gun down and they hug. BEN Oh, man. You look good. NOLAN Thank you. Coffee machine? BEN Yeah. Hot off the factory floor. It's from my foundation in Guatemala that empowers young mothers by helping them to start their own business. NOLAN Making hot beverages. BEN Among other things. I didn't think you'd want the lactation device. NOLAN Good call. BEN Yeah. So, when did you start carrying a gun? NOLAN When I became a cop. BEN Oh. NOLAN You didn't think I was gonna see it through. They take their coffee and sit at the table. BEN No. Well, maybe a little. Yeah, I just assumed that you'd get distracted by the sunshine and yoga instructors. Not that anyone would blame you. But, uh, being a cop seems really dangerous. NOLAN It is, but it's also very fulfilling. BEN That's great. You needed a purpose. So, no yoga instructors? NOLAN I did have a thing with one of my fellow rookies. BEN That was dumb. NOLAN Why? We're both responsible adults. BEN How old is she? NOLAN 28. BEN You've been 40 since you were 20, right? Not everybody's like you. Was it serious? NOLAN Yeah. BEN Then it's good that I'm home. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM BRADFORD All right, settle down. Settle down. Listen. Everyone knows what today is, and I just want to say that Team Bradford is gonna dominate once again. LOPEZ Yeah, not this year, Blondie. OTHER COPS You're going down, man. - Yeah! NOLAN Dominate what? WEST The Roundup. Happens every year when the rookies are a month into the job. The T.O.s sponsor a competition for the most felony arrests in one shift. NOLAN Sounds like fun. (off his look) What? CHEN We were both there when pub trivia almost got violent. WEST Mm-hmm. NOLAN I like a little healthy competition. CHEN Mm. WEST Are you kidding? You're cutthroat and relentless. Which I respect. GREY All right, settle down. Don't think I didn't see you up in my spot, Bradford. So, I am aware that today is the day where our T.O. units compete for most arrests. Under no circumstance does the department endorse this. Meaning I don't want to hear about your points or strategy. Am I clear, Officer Bradford? BRADFORD Yes, sir. This job isn't about winning. It's about good policing and teamwork. INT. STATION - HALLWAY Briefing is over. BRADFORD and CHEN emerge from the room and walk down the hall. BRADFORD We win at any cost. CHEN Oh. But Sergeant Grey just said – BRADFORD He said he doesn't want to hear about it, which is different than saying don't do it. Now, the scoring is like football. CUT TO LOPEZ 7 points for a felony arrest. 3 points for a misdemeanor. And we focus on quality over quantity. WEST Okay. So what's our strategy? CUT TO NOLAN So, slow and steady or shock and awe? BISHOP Neither. We're not playing. NOLAN But Jackson said all the T.O.s compete. BISHOP Well, he was misinformed. NOLAN But if we were to win – BISHOP Officer Nolan, if you make it to T.O., then you can choose to play. But right now, the decision is mine. And we will not be participating. Is that clear? NOLAN Understood. CUT TO BRADFORD Hold up, Boot. CHEN What? - What is that? – BRADFORD Insurance. INT. STATION - DISPATCH BRADFORD Nell. NELL Hey. BRADFORD Look at you. You are positively glowing. What's your secret? NELL Um I hiked Malibu Creek yesterday. You should try it. Good for the soul. BRADFORD I bet. Listen, I saw this at the bookstore yesterday, thought of you. NELL That is so sweet. Oh, my gosh. Kilimanjaro! I have been dying to go someday. BRADFORD You will. Hey. So, listen, as calls come in that sound like felony arrests, can you send them to us? And not over the radio? NELL Um, that would qualify as favoritism. So – BRADFORD But I am your favorite. Come on. For me? INT. STATION - BOOKING CHEN Isn't that cheating? BRADFORD I'm celebrating the unsung heroes of the LAPD. CHEN In exchange for hot calls. Isn't our job to respond to any crime, no matter the anticipated outcome? BRADFORD Of course. But if you're gonna be some Pollyanna on my shoulder all day, I'll be happy to loan you out to clean the drunk tank. Heard there were some heavy pukers there last night. CHEN glances into the aforementioned drunk tank, where someone is mopping the floor. CHEN Clearly, I misspoke when I said cheating. LOPEZ and WEST bring two suspects into the Booking area. BRADFORD Oh, you gotta be kidding me. WEST Oh, hey! Look what we found just two blocks away. A burglary and a conspiracy lookout. LOPEZ Are you here booking someone? BRADFORD No. LOPEZ Oh. Then I guess we're first on the boards. 14 points. LOPEZ and WEST fist-bump. WEST Hey! LOPEZ Aah! EXT. STREET DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, property damage. Washington at Carson. Multiple callers report man on scaffolding causing a 4-15. LAFD on scene. MAN Come on down, okay?! NOLAN Is this a Banksy thing? BISHOP Don't care. It's a crime thing. NOLAN So is there a reason we can't compete in The Roundup? BISHOP "Because I said so" should be all the reason you need. NOLAN If you're worried I can't be impartial because of Lucy, don't be. 'Cause that's over now. BISHOP Really. How're you handling it? See a little blame in your eyes. NOLAN No, ma'am. It's the right thing to do. And do not worry. It will not affect my work. BISHOP Glad to hear that. I'm gonna go check in with the fire captain. Keep an eye on our vandal. NOLAN Right. MAN Hey, come on down! EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and WEST get out of their patrol car in a residential neighborhood. DISPATCH 7-Adam-07, wellness check, 552 Oakwood. ER nurse reports patient with suspected stroke disappeared from the hospital. LOPEZ 7-Adam-7, show us Code 6 on the wellness check. WEST 14 points out the gate. You ever done that before? LOPEZ No, but we got to keep the pressure on. Bradford's always got a trick or two up his sleeve. WEST I hope our patient didn't come home and croak, or we'll get stuck here all day. LOPEZ Wow, less than an hour into the competition and you're already exhibiting a visible lack of compassion. WEST I'm sorry. You're right. That was extremely insensitive of me. LOPEZ knocks on the door. An older gentleman answers. LOPEZ Police. Mr. Walker? WALKER Yeah? LOPEZ Sir, are you okay? Your ER nurse said you left the hospital before you were discharged. She tried calling you, but you didn't answer. WALKER Oh. Uh. I'm, I'm, I'm sorry. I was feeling better, and that hospital food, you know, it's just - it's just so awful. So I came home for some leftovers. Can you please tell her thank you from me for for checking up on me? WEST Yeah. Sure thing. Hope you feel better, sir. WALKER Thank you. He closes the door and LOPEZ and WEST walk away. WEST Okay, sweet. He's fine. And we can get back out there. What? LOPEZ He was lying to us. WEST About what? LOPEZ I don't know. But he was clearly nervous. You were so ready to move on, you missed it. She leads the way around the side of the house and peers through a window. MR. WALKER is dumping a bag of prescription bottles out on a table. LOPEZ knocks on the window. LOPEZ Stealing opioids from the hospital is a felony, Mr. Walker. WALKER I'm just making ends meet. You know how hard it is to live on a fixed income? WEST My grandparents moved into a townhouse. (off LOPEZ' look) Just saying. There's options. EXT. STREET - GRAFFITI CALL NOLAN is standing watching the graffiti guy when ANTONIO the firefighter walks over. NOLAN Any way we can speed things up? I've blown up pool rafts faster. ANTONIO Ah, we almost there, bro. Meanwhile, got to stay hydrated. He gives NOLAN a bottle of water. NOLAN Thanks. ANTONIO Hey, good job with that kid yesterday. I mean, my part gets all the attention, but you were the real hero. NOLAN Well, my son was a daredevil since birth. Had to keep an eye on him 24/7. ANTONIO You sound like my dad, man. Hey, that rookie cop, Lucy, is she single? 'Cause I picked up on a vibe yesterday. NOLAN I think so. ANTONIO Cool. Thanks, bro. He walks away. NOLAN gets a text showing WEST with WALKER in handcuffs and a message: “7 more points, baby!” NOLAN tosses the water bottle and starts climbing the ladder to the scaffolding where the vandal is. NOLAN Hey, there. You got something against Ganja Garden or just signs in general? VANDAL You think that's funny? You know, five years ago, I got pulled over with an ounce of weed in my car. An ounce. I couldn't afford no lawyer, so the public defender made me take a deal. Five years I sat in that box, man. And you mean to tell me all these little Silver Lake hipster kids, they can just walk around, vaping like it's nothing? NOLAN I can see why you're frustrated. VANDAL Don't patronize me, man. Because it was a cop just like you that put me in that box. You know, my mom died while I was inside, man. And now every time I fill out a job application, I gotta put down "felon." NOLAN Okay, look, what what happened to you was wrong. Okay, this - this is just gonna make it worse. Right? Come on. Let's Let's get down from here. VANDAL Okay. He grabs hold of NOLAN and heaves them both off the scaffolding, landing on the inflatable. BISHOP Nolan! NOLAN Aah! Ow! BISHOP and NOLAN are bringing the VANDAL in to Booking. NOLAN Aa. BISHOP Officer Nolan, is there a reason you're walking with an OG lean? NOLAN Oh, no. I just, uh - My right shoulder's just a little tingly. BISHOP Huh. 'Cause I don't remember telling you to climb up there and remove the suspect. And you don't put yourself in a high-risk situation - without my say-so. NOLAN Right. I just had a slight miscommunication with that firefighter. BISHOP Is that right? Is that the same guy who asked me about a hot rookie named Lucy? NOLAN You too? God, that guy's a piece of work. BISHOP Is that why you ignored proper protocol and climbed up there? Or was it the competition? NOLAN and BISHOP step out of the room for a moment. NOLAN Uh - okay, look, you told me to stop dating Lucy, and I did. And you told me I couldn't compete. Haven't I earned a slightly longer leash with you? BISHOP No. And after what happened out there, it's clear you don't deserve one. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN0 CHEN Nolan and Talia are on the board. BRADFORD Damn it. Call Nell. Put her on speaker. NELL Hello? BRADFORD Hey, it's Officer Bradford. You haven't forgotten about me, have you? NELL No. Of course not. Um, we've actually just we've been a little slow. Oh, um, we just got a 911 call DUI hit-and-run, teenage pedestrian injured. Black 528i. Last seen eastbound on Melrose. BRADFORD Perfect. Attach us to that, please. And, Nell – NELL Mm-hmm? BRADFORD You're the best. NELL 7-Adam-15, we have a noise complaint at the Eaton Company Lofts, number 501. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY BISHOP We're gonna shut this down. No cowboy stuff. Understood? NOLAN Yes, ma'am. You've been very clear. BISHOP Really? Is that why you're on a group text about the score? You can't keep secrets from me, Officer Nolan. I thought we established that. So stop trying. NOLAN Yes, ma'am. BISHOP (knocks on door) LAPD. Open up, Mr. Askari. ASKARI Whoo. Uh, coming. Just give me a second. BISHOP (pounds on door) Open up! PETER ASKARI opens the door wearing just socks and boxers. ASKARI Ah. Can I help you? BISHOP We got a noise complaint. You've been playing loud music for hours. She and NOLAN enter the apartment, which also contains three scantily-clad women. ASKARI Hmm. Sorry. Just blowing off a little steam. My office is next door. I stay here when I work late. We were just having a little fun. No harm in that, right? NOLAN Depends on what kind of fun you're having. Uh, just give us a moment. (to BISHOP) I do believe he's paying these ladies. BISHOP What's the point? NOLAN Well, shouldn't we arrest them for prostitution? BISHOP With what evidence? Cite the guy for noise, identify the girls. We'll pass it on to Vice. NOLAN Hey, Mr. Askari, I'm just gonna need, uh - a little bit of information. ASKARI Sure. NOLAN glances down and sees a gun protruding from a leather bag. NOLAN Hello. Officer Bishop, we have a gun. BISHOP Hmm. NOLAN Do you have a permit for this weapon, sir? ASKARI A friend gave it to me. NOLAN That's a felony weapon possession. BISHOP Everybody get dressed. We're taking Peter for a ride. (to ASKARI) You all paid up with the girls? He doesn't answer; BISHOP shrugs and turns away. NOLAN Nice try. BISHOP Almost had him. NOLAN Yeah. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN Nell seems nice. BRADFORD Yeah. What's your point? CHEN She likes you. BRADFORD She's doing me a favor. That's all. I'm married, Officer Chen, and this isn't something you and I talk about. Keep your eyes peeled for our DUI. CHEN Yes, sir. BRADFORD There. CHEN 7-Adam-19, DUI suspect sighted heading east on Melrose. - 7-Adam-19, turning north onto Serrano. They chase the suspect's car down the street and around a corner. They hear a crash and come upon the car, which has collided with a metal gate. BRADFORD Let's go, Boot. He might try and run. (running over to the car window) LAPD. Hands. CHEN Don't move. Show us your hands. The DUI DRIVER doesn't move - there's a metal pole from the gate sticking out of his chest, pinning him to his seat. BRADFORD Whoa. This is a first. DUI DRIVER Don't worry. I'm not going a-anywhere. CHEN 7-Adam-19, DUI suspect crashed at Melrose and Serrano. We need ambulance and fire, Code 3. (to the driver) Okay, sir, just hang in there. The ambulance is here now. DUI DRIVER Should I pull it out? CHEN No, no, no. Don't move, don't move. BRADFORD has brought out bolt-cutters from their shop. BRADFORD Stay still. I'm gonna cut this pipe. Three, two… (he cuts the pipe, leaving some of it still sticking out of the driver’s body) You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, One will be appointed to represent you. Do you understand each of these rights? DUI DRIVER Yes, sir. BRADFORD continues as the EMTs start taking charge of the driver. BRADFORD Now, you're required to provide a chemical sample if suspected of driving while impaled - sorry, impaired. You can choose between blood, breath, or urine. A refusal will result in the immediate suspension of your license for a minimum of a year. DUI DRIVER Yes. EMT We need to get him to surgery! BRADFORD No, not before I get my blood draw. 21-gauge vial. CHEN Can't this wait? - He's obviously – BRADFORD Wait, what? Huh? He's what? He's dying? This guy got drunk and hit a kid with his car, maybe killed him. If we wait, his blood alcohol will return to normal, and we'll lose a crucial piece of evidence. CHEN And you sure this has nothing to do with the 7-point felony arrest? BRADFORD Boot, criminals get hurt all the time during a crime. They don't get special treatment if they get a boo-boo. Understood? CHEN Yes, sir. An EMT hands a vial of blood to BRADFORD, who seals it in an evidence bag. BRADFORD Now call in our 7 points. INT. STATION - BOOKING BISHOP and NOLAN are bringing in ASKARI, who is now dressed. ASKARI There must be some way we can work this out. BISHOP Are you offering us a bribe? ASKARI Everyone knows that cops are underpaid. NOLAN Yeah, don't look at me. I don't pay rent, and I live right by the ocean. BISHOP Mr. Askari, you're already facing one felony. You want to add to those charges? ASKARI No. Let's just get this over with. COP Officer Bishop. Captain wants to see you in the bullpen. BISHOP (to NOLAN) Start processing him. I'll be back. She exits the room. NOLAN Okay. All right, I'm gonna need your shoes and your socks. There. I know that look. I mean, I've never been caught in a room full of hookers with a gun before, but I can clearly see you're not looking forward to the phone call to your wife. ASKARI My wife's the least of my problems. NOLAN What does that mean? ASKARI News travels quick in my line of work. NOLAN And what line of work is that? ASKARI Banking. ASKARI does a double take as he spots a man in the bullpen through the glass. NOLAN You know that guy? ASKARI Yeah. He's the lawyer. I mean, my lawyer. INT. STATION - BULLPEN LAWYER Article 849B authorizes peace officers to release arrested persons from custody due to insufficient grounds to file a complaint against said person. ANDERSEN Conceal and carry permit. Signed by Judge Sather. BISHOP How'd you even know he was arrested? Did one of his hookers call you? LAWYER Who called me is not your concern. You have no right to hold my client, so release him immediately. BISHOP re-enters the Booking area. BISHOP You can stop printing him. Suspect's attorney has provided a permit for the weapon. ASKARI He has? NOLAN Is that a problem? Do you not want to go? ASKARI No. I mean yes, yes. BISHOP Can you take him to his lawyer? CLERK Mm-hmm. The CLERK exits with ASKARI. NOLAN I don't get it. If he had a permit for the gun, why not just tell us back at the apartment? BISHOP I doubt he had one an hour ago. NOLAN Can you get a permit that fast? ANDERSEN enters. ANDERSEN If you know the right people. Usually when a fancy lawyer shows up with a same-day permit, there's usually a link to organized crime. You had the "big fish, little fish" conversation yet? BISHOP No. NOLAN Only big fish, little fish I'm familiar with are Dr. Seuss-related. ANDERSEN This is not that. There is a hierarchy on the street, just like there is in here. Patrol are the foot soldiers. BISHOP Little fish. ANDERSEN Dealing with the other guy's foot soldiers. The bigger their fish, the higher up the ladder you have to go. Mr. Askari is clearly connected to a big fish who has the juice to get that kind of permit. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA The TOs and the rookies are sitting at separate tables. LOPEZ The numbers are black and white. We have 28, while each of you only has 7. BRADFORD There's still a whole second half of our shift. And you know I'm a closer. BISHOP You know we're not playing. BRADFORD Oh, right, you're above all this. LOPEZ Mm. When you're chief, we promise not to divulge you had any fun on the job. BISHOP It's not fun. It's a relic of a time when the department drove a wedge between the cops and the community. BRADFORD I get it. You think it promotes an "us versus them" mentality. And you're right. But the "them" isn't the community. It's the criminals. I just arrested a guy for putting a teenager in a coma. And I'm not gonna apologize for hustling to get that guy off the street. BISHOP I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking you to do is take a hard look as to whether this contest teaches those rookies the right lesson. CUT TO NOLAN I just don't think septuagenarians should even count. I don't know why we're arguing about it. WEST 'Cause you're a bad loser. A felony drug bust is a felony drug bust. CHEN He does this with Monopoly. Changes the rules mid-game. WEST When did we play Monopoly? NOLAN That time you were out with your parents, I think. CHEN You weren't there. It was, um – WEST No. When was this? LOPEZ Time to go, Boot. WEST Okay. All right. He leaves the table and CHEN turns to NOLAN. CHEN You okay? NOLAN Fine. I'm just focusing on the job. CHEN I meant your arm. You're clearly in pain. NOLAN No. If I was in pain, could I do this? He lifts and rotates his arms. CHEN That firefighter, Antonio, said you did a high dive. NOLAN When did you talk to Antonio? CHEN He called. NOLAN That was fast. CHEN Is that a problem? NOLAN Not at all. No. We're moving on, right? CHEN Yeah. Right. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN BRADFORD Do I need to be worried that your mood is gonna affect our chances in this competition? CHEN I'm fine. BRADFORD Because I've won this five years and counting. CHEN Yeah, I get it. I won't let you down. BRADFORD You're clear what happened earlier with our DUI, right? That wasn't about score. It was about making sure that guy sees the inside of a cell. CHEN Yeah. It's just - It's hard when he's the one that's bleeding out in front of you. BRADFORD Understood. But it's our job to always maintain perspective. NELL (on phone) Hey, so we just got a call about an armored car robbery. Suspects were seen wearing ski masks on Wilshire and Robertson. BRADFORD Hot damn. We're back in it. EXT. ALLEY BRADFORD Get down, Boot. BRADFORD and CHEN pull up to a parked armored car and exchange fire with two men who are obviously trying to hijack it. Eventually, the men disappear into the back of the truck and slam shut a barrier between the cab and the cargo area. CHEN What happened? BRADFORD There's a safety feature in armored cars that allows drivers to escape to the back under fire. They're now locked in a bulletproof fortress, and we're gonna be here all day trying to get them out. (into radio) 7-Adam-19, shots fired. Suspects barricaded, requesting SWAT. CHEN I'll call the armored car company. They should have a master key. BRADFORD It'll take them hours to get here. Hours where Lopez and Talia are running up the score on us. CHEN You seem more interested in that than in us getting lit up by the guys in the truck. What happened to maintaining perspective? BRADFORD You know, save the psychoanalysis for Christmas dinner with the folks, okay? My perspective is spot-on. I want to win and put these guys behind bars. CHEN Yeah, I do, too. But they're not going down without a fight. We need backup. BRADFORD And I called for it. Which is what they expect us to do. They think - They think we'll stay here all day and wait for them. Which means their guard will be down. He takes a crowbar out of the shop and moves toward the truck. CHEN It's bulletproof. You're not gonna get in with that. BRADFORD I don't need to get in. I need them to come out. CHEN If they're armed and barricaded, we should wait for SWAT. BRADFORD pries a cover off a small opening in the side of the truck, then sprays pepper spray into the opening. BRADFORD The weapons won't matter if they can't see anything. Cover the back. Just add pepper spray and - (as the suspects come out choking and coughing) Drop your weapon! Down on the ground! CHEN Down on the ground and on your stomachs! BRADFORD Hands behind your head! CHEN Put your hands behind your back. BRADFORD Felony carjacking, armed robbery, attempted murder. That's 14 more points, Boot. INT. STATION - BULLPEN ANDERSEN I know who the banker's big fish is. Viggo Petrov. High-ranking member of the Odessa Mafia. NOLAN The Russian mob? ANDERSEN They're responsible for heroin, money laundering, prostitution. BISHOP How does Peter connect? ANDERSEN DEA suspects that he's Petrov's money launderer. BISHOP Explains why they sent the lawyer so quickly. Petrov can't risk Peter getting chatty - when faced with jail time. ANDERSEN Mm-hmm. DEA was actually pissed that we let him go so quickly. They thought I should be holding on to him for the full 24 hours the law allows. I told him I don't do business that way. NOLAN How'd that go over? ANDERSEN As well as you can imagine. INT. STATION - VENDING LOPEZ is standing in front of a snack vending machine; WEST comes up behind her as she surveys the selections. WEST Hey. Tim and Lucy just got 14 more points. We need to get back out there. LOPEZ Do I feel like salty or sweet? WEST Did you hear what I said? LOPEZ Relax. We're still in the lead. WEST There's only a few more hours left in our shift. Teams lose when they play it safe. LOPEZ They also lose when they abandon the fundamentals. I rushed through a few arrests when I played as a rookie, and they got bounced. I learned the hard way that guns blazing isn't a good mode for this line of work. WEST Does that mean we're not gonna try and win this thing? LOPEZ It means we need to win it the right way. Is that a problem? WEST No, ma'am. LOPEZ Good answer. (she decides) Salty. INT. STATION - DISPATCH BRADFORD enters just as NELL is getting ready to leave. BRADFORD Uh, where - where are you going? NELL Uh, my shift's over. BRADFORD Mine's not. Uh, any way you can stick around and be a part of the Bradford team a little longer? NELL How much longer? BRADFORD Three hours? NELL Well, that will cost you. A drink. I mean, later. After. When you're off-duty. BRADFORD Deal. NELL Deal. BRADFORD Okay, thanks. NELL Mm-hmm. INT. DOWNTOWN SHELTER - LOBBY NELL (V.O.) 7-Adam-15, mother and child causing a disturbance at Southland Sanctuary Shelter. 69302 Western. BISHOP and NOLAN walk in to find a woman arguing with the shelter manager. The woman is holding the hand of a toddler and has a stroller with bags hanging from it. ANNA It's not right! Where the hell are we supposed to go?! MANAGER Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to calm down a bit. BISHOP Ma'am, what's going on? ANNA We need beds. We slept on the street last night, but it's not safe. MANAGER I'm sorry. I wish we could help, but we have no empty beds. And state law prohibits us from accepting any more people. NOLAN (to child) Hi, there, little guy. I'm John. You look cold. Are you feeling cold? Okay. Hang on a second. I'll be right back. BISHOP Did you tell her about other shelters in the area? MANAGER Yes, but they've already been turned away at the ones nearby. NOLAN has gone out to the patrol car and brought back a blanket, which he wraps the toddler in. NOLAN All right. Here you go. This'll help a little. That'll warm you up. You can keep that. ANNA Thanks. BISHOP Officer Nolan, a word? (stepping aside) They can't sleep in the lobby. We're gonna have to escort them out. NOLAN That's not right. We can't just kick them out. BISHOP Yeah, well, unfortunately, this city has 60,000 homeless. We can't find beds for all of them. NOLAN No, but we can find beds for these two. BISHOP Even if it takes the rest of our shift and you lose the competition? NOLAN Well, we're not playing. Remember? BISHOP Okay. (to the manager) Can you give us a list of all the city shelters? We're gonna start making some calls. MANAGER Okay. EXT. SHELTER, NIGHT BISHOP and NOLAN are making calls on their cell phones. BISHOP Yeah, no, thank you for double-checking. NOLAN No, I get it. Yes. Thank you. BISHOP Those are the last ones. NOLAN What about taking them out of the city? We could give them a ride. BISHOP No, we can't. Sadly, there's there's nothing more we can do. (to ANNA) I'm sorry, but we, uh we couldn't find you a place to sleep tonight. NOLAN I'm so sorry. ANNA Thank you for trying. ANNA turns and walks away with her child and her belongings. BISHOP This is why I don't play. 'Cause it's not a game. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN I'm sorry. BISHOP Go on. NOLAN I did blame you for Lucy, even though I know you were looking out for her. And then you barred me from the competition, and I - Well, let's just say it has not been my finest day on the job. BISHOP We're not robots, Officer Nolan. We all have bad days. But our bad days pale in comparison to the people we meet. They need us at our best. NOLAN You ever struggle with that? BISHOP Every day. I just don't show it. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, homeowner called about a possible intruder. 71 Holmby Avenue. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, copy. NOLAN (looking at laptop screen) Huh. BISHOP What? NOLAN Our banker, Peter Askari - he's the homeowner. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, be advised. That call was just canceled. Homeowner reporting it was a raccoon. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, copy. NOLAN You buying that? BISHOP What? NOLAN Our mob banker, who was clearly freaked out over being arrested, calls 911 about an intruder the same night. I'm just saying, what if it wasn't a raccoon? BISHOP You think he called again under duress? NOLAN I think it's worth taking a look. BISHOP Big fish, little fish, Officer Nolan. NOLAN If it turns out to be something, we'll call in the big fish. Which is who again, exactly? BISHOP SWAT. EXT. ASKARI RESIDENCE - STREET, NIGHT BISHOP and NOLAN cruise slowly up. NOLAN Seems quiet. BRADFORD and CHEN cruise up to join them. BRADFORD Heard you attached to a false alarm. Figured something big might be up. BISHOP How'd you hear that? Did you bribe dispatch again? CHEN Again? BRADFORD I just thought you might need some backup. Unless you're too focused on getting all the points for yourself. BISHOP We're not playing. BRADFORD Well, then, you won't mind us tagging along. The four cops, on foot, enter a courtyard behind the house. There's a dry fountain with a body lying in it. NOLAN I got a body. - They slit her throat. BISHOP (into radio, quietly) 7-Adam-15, requesting SWAT for a hostage situation, one dead, Code 3. They can see a corner of the living room inside; ASKARI and his wife are sitting on a sofa with a woman and two men beating them up. SCREAMING ASKARI No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! BRADFORD Guys, we can't wait. If they've already killed one, they can kill the banker and his wife at any moment. We need to go in now. CHEN So, what, we go in stealth? BISHOP Yeah. Upstairs or downstairs? BRADFORD We'll take upstairs. BISHOP and NOLAN move quietly into the house. BRADFORD and CHEN climb to the balcony under over of darkness and some potted plants. RUSSIAN WOMAN (off camera) “I don't know. I don't know.” Stop lying! ASKARI Stop! Stop, please! No. MRS. ASKARI No! - Wait. ASKARI Wait, wait, wait. No. What? No, no! You have to believe me! Wait. Wait! Wait! – BISHOP and NOLAN are standing by in a hallway out of sight. NOLAN We've got to get in there. BISHOP We will. We just need Tim and Lucy to get into place. CHEN stumbles on the balcony and the RUSSIAN WOMAN seems to hear. RUSSIAN WOMAN Is somebody else in the house? RUSSIAN MAN I checked it. RUSSIAN WOMAN Go check again. The two men split up and go to look around. One of them is lured into the kitchen to investigate the sound of a garbage disposal running and is ambushed and tased by NOLAN. The other is captured by BRADFORD and CHEN. The woman takes two guns and moves into a room next to the living room; BISHOP appears behind her and fires non-lethal beanbag projectiles, hitting the woman in the back. RUSSIAN WOMAN Aah! Aah! Aah! BISHOP Clear! NOLAN Clear! BRADFORD Clear! INT. STATION - WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM LOPEZ Okay, how do we split up the points? BISHOP I told you. LOPEZ I know, I know. You're not playing. But we need to figure out how to split them up right. BISHOP It's not tricky, just give him more. CHEN Wait, uh, are you guys trying to rig it so Tim wins? BISHOP Why would we do that? CHEN I don't know. This competition is clearly an emotional thing for him. I just – LOPEZ It's personal. From when he was a rookie. CHEN Oh. Is it Isabel? I-I met her once. I know that they were rookies together before they got married. BISHOP Yeah. Yeah, and they loved The Roundup. They had an epic competition. CHEN Do you really think holding on to this is what he needs? Maybe it's better for him to lose. LOPEZ This contest is the one day a year he feels connected to her. Do you really want to take that away? EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA, NIGHT LOPEZ After some complicated math, the winner is Bradford and Chen! Which means their drinks are also free. COPS Hey! - Congrats, man. - Hey, how you doing, man? - How's it going? - Eh. - Yeah? – LOPEZ I'll give you a hug. BRADFORD Thank you. WEST wanders off, sulking. LOPEZ follows him. LOPEZ Hey. When's the last time you lost something? WEST What? LOPEZ You broke all your dad's records at the Academy. You were the first in your class. When's the last time you lost at a competition? WEST I don't know. I can't remember. LOPEZ Sounds exhausting. WEST Yeah. It is, okay? Look, I just need to prove that I belong here, that I didn't just inherit this spot, that I earned it. LOPEZ Can I give you some advice? WEST Sure. LOPEZ Nobody cares how you got here if you can do the job. So give yourself a break every now and then. BRADFORD spots NELL sitting at a table. BRADFORD Hey. NELL Hey. BRADFORD Thanks for looking out for me today. NELL Oh, um, it was it was my pleasure. I'm glad you won. You were right. You are my favorite. (beams at him) BRADFORD Look, Nell, I-I should tell you, I'm married. NELL Huh. I didn't know that. BRADFORD Yeah. It's complicated. But I-I can still buy you a drink to say thanks. NELL (decidedly) Yeah, sorry. I don't do complicated. But, um, thanks for the book. BRADFORD Yeah. NOLAN comes over to talk to CHEN. NOLAN Hey. CHEN Hey. Sorry you lost. NOLAN No. I'm I'm happy you won. Uh, look, I-I lied, uh, when I said I wasn't bothered by Antonio hitting on you. But it's not my place to be jealous, so – CHEN Of what? I said no. I didn't break up with you so I could date somebody else. I did it so I could focus on being a cop. NOLAN I'm an idiot. CHEN Yeah. NOLAN And I'm sorry. CHEN Me too. Uh, I will see you later. NOLAN Goodbye. EXT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN and BEN are sitting on the patio having a beer. NOLAN So, it turns out she's the mature one. BEN Wow, you really have changed. NOLAN It's not funny. BEN Give yourself a break, John. When was the last time you were single? NOLAN Before I was married. No. No, I dated Cindy Carducci all through high school. BEN So never. NOLAN Wow. Yeah. BEN You deserve some you time. To be a little immature and figure out who you are now that you're a single guy in L.A. Make mistakes. Fall on your face, right? Be on your own. NOLAN I don't like falling on my face. Or being on my own. BEN How would you know? NOLAN To being on my own. BEN Together. Category:Transcripts